Las Notas del Piano
by luna shinigami
Summary: Siempre suena el piano cuando alguien llega, pero cuando entras a la casa está siempre queda en silencio ¿Por qué hermano? Reto: Pongale una Foto a la Pic, del foro


Notas de un Piano

****

Resumen: _Siempre suena el piano cuando alguien llega, pero cuando entras a la casa está siempre queda en silencio ¿Por qué hermano?_

****

Categoría: Harry Potter****

Personaje: Bill x Percy (William Weasley y Percival Ignatius Weasley)

****

Géneros: Angustia, Tragedia****

Clasificación: NC-17****

Advertencias: Chan=Adulto/Menor, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Tortura.

****Beta: Perdón por la falta de Beta, chicas pero las que me conocen saben que no uso, mil perdones.****

Disclaimers: los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, si lo fueran Draco y Percy serían toda la vida acosados, que culpa, me matan ese par de chicos :P, todo pertenece a JK Rowling, Warner y sus derechos reservados, este fic es sin animo de lucro.

Notas de un Piano

Charlie entro a la madriguera quitándose la capa despacio, colgándola en el perchero, apenas puso una de sus botas en la casa de sus padres, empezó a escuchar las suaves notas de un piano, era una música pacífica y algo alegre.

Sonrió caminando hasta quien la tocaba, era precioso, no podía negarlo y ahora más que nunca.

Sentado frente al piano estaba Percy, su pequeño hermano, estaba demasiado concentrado en toca aquellas notas mientras sus cabellos rojos y con bucles, se movían al compás del diapasón colocado encima del piano. Las manos recorrían como amantes encantadas aquellas teclas de marfil y su corazón tuvo un vuelco, un pequeño vuelco entre la rabia y la tristeza.

La rabia eterna contra aquellos que entraron a su casa después de la guerra, aquellos bastardos prospectos de futuros mortifagos que jamás lo fueron y descargaron su varita contra sus padres y su hermano, siendo los únicos que estaban en la casa.

Aun recordaba haber llegado y ver a su madre con expresión asesina y la varita elevada, ya había lanzado varios avadas sin consideración y su padre al lado de su hermano que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo debido a los crucios que le habían mandado.

Veinticinco crucios de varios de esos bastardos. Su madre había acabado dos, su padre con uno, los cuatro del suelo jamás vieron la luz del día para ser juzgados delante del Wizardmond cuando llegaron todos los Weasley en pleno y no quedo absolutamente nada que juzgar.

También llena a Charlie de tristeza, su hermano había quedado ido, lejano, su madre se hacía cargo de él, ya que estaba ausente, y lo único que hacía era tocar el piano que Bill le había comprado.

Charlie sintió que alguna lagrima traicionera y vagabunda salía de sus ojos sin su permiso ¡Percy se iba a casar dos días antes del maldito ataque! ¡Dos días!

Y de eso ya hacía tres años. Cinco años en los que acabo la guerra, tres años desde el ataque y cada vez lo veía más hermoso y frágil, la joya más preciada de la familia Weasley.

Las notas del piano cesaron despacio y la mano de su hermano limpio la lagrima que caía, mas su rostro no le miraba, sino ausentemente se mordía los bucles.

-No Perce el cabello no se come- le advirtió y se los quito con cuidado viendo el reloj de su casa, su madre estaba en la cocina así que le tomo la mano y lo llevo donde su madre que afanosamente hacia la cena y le recibió con una amable sonrisa, mientras agarraba a su hijo y lo sentaba.

-Charlie ayúdame a alimentarlo hijo- le dijo Molly entregándole un tazón de crema, ya que por recomendación del mendimago no podían darle muchos alimentos sólidos debido a su estado.

-si madre- dijo el cazador de Dragones ayudando allí un poco, mirando con tristeza a su hermano ausente.

Las notas del piano sonaron más rápidas cuando llego Ron con su pareja, era una especie de tango burlón, que seguramente había escuchado en alguna parte.

-Tu hermano se está burlando de mi- aseguro Malfoy viendo a Percy.

Ron le miro mal mientras descargaba la maleta de Quidditch en el sofá – Draco cariño, quieres dejar de decir estupideces-

-No son estupideces comadreja- le miro – ya lo he visto varias veces, las notas cambian cuando llega alguien de tu familia, a ustedes los reconoce por la música, por ejemplo cuando está tu mama, la música es suave y tranquila, de esas que uno siente su corazón lleno de ternura, cuando están los gemelos es una polka completamente cuando llegas tu conmigo siempre nos pone el mismo tango, como una burla- dijo mirando a su pareja.

-puede ser….- tentó Ron mirando a Percy y Draco alzo la ceja.

-Si lo dijera Gragner estarías convencido, pero como lo dice un estudiante de mendimagia pronto a graduarse y que va a hacer la especialización en psicológica mágica y Muggle no ¿Verdad? –

El pelirrojo jugador sonrió de oreja a oreja abrazando con fuerza a Draco – Mi huroncito de peluche esta celoso-

-¿cuál hurón de peluche? comadreja incompetente y vulgar, suéltame por un demonio, debí haberme conseguido un chico con más de dos neuronas para variar- hizo pataleta el aristócrata rubio mas no negó lo de celoso.

Los Malfoy no compartían y menos con la ex novia de su pareja, por muy asexual que haya salido la chica y con actitud devota a un pueblo que la necesitaba para armar nuevas leyes después de la caída del que no debe ser nombrado y que acabo siendo puteado por Potter.

Las notas cambiaron cuando entro Molly y Ron debió darle la razón a Draco, claro que antes que el rubio futuro medico lo supiera, el corazón de madre de Molly ya sabía que su hijo tocaba para ellos y mientras llevaba algún tipo de comida para Ron y su novio, miro con el infinito amor que podía al tercero de sus hijos.

De nuevo los dedos pasaban por una superficie, mas esta vez no era marfilada, era la piel un poco morena de su hermano mayor, los dedos tocaban como si tocara el piano, más sin embargo era la piel ajena, que se pegaba a la suya con fuerza.

Las embestidas hacían a veces imposible de tocar a Bill, por el deseo de este, por como lo movía como un muñeco de trapo, por como besaba y mordía su piel o como sus manos ásperas lo masturbaban.

Si bien su cuerpo disfrutaba, su rostro estaba ladeado mirando a la pared de su habitación, las prendas estaban regadas en el suelo.

Ambos cuerpos estaban desnudos, y el sonido del miembro grande y venoso de Bill entrando en Percy hacia un sonido húmedo y sexual, llevaba mucho tiempo explorando el cuerpo de su hermano hasta que se vino roncamente en su interior, llenándolo de semen, marcándolo eternamente como suyo.

Perce ladeo el rostro y miro la lámpara mientras escuchaba palabras de fondo de amor.

No podía responderlas, no sabía cómo hacerlas y tal vez, solo tal vez, si estuviera bien psicológicamente, no las respondería.

Charlie había escuchado el comentario de Ron acerca de lo que había dicho su dragón personal y no le parecía tan descabellado, ya que cuando él estaba cerca Percy tocaba la misma tonada.

Ahora una duda lo invadía, mucho, era el hecho que cuando Bill estaba Percy no tocaba, solo colocaba las manos ausentemente en el piano y movía las manos, mas no salía ninguna tonada.

Al principio pensó que estaba delirando o solo mal interpretando las cosas, pero luego puso más atención, Perce tocaba cuando todos ellos estaban, pero cuando Bill entraba a la habitación donde estaba el piano, automáticamente dejaba de tocar, si, acariciaba las piezas del piano más no hacia ningún sonido con ellas

¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta se la hacia todos los días.

Dos embestidas más en ese cuerpo solo hecho para él. Bill salió de Percy viendo aquel cuerpo desmadejado lleno de algunos moretones con semen saliendo de su entrada pero con la mirada perdida.

-Mi Perce te amo tanto- le tomo la mano a su niño autista – perdóname por todo, pero no podía Percy, no podía perderte, no con ella- le acaricio los hermosos bucles rojos y acaricio su rostro carente de pecas – eras mío desde pequeño, no podía perder con ella… eres mío Perce, perdóname por todo- susurro acariciando su rostro y sintió la mano de Percy en su rostro - ¿Por qué ya no tocas para mí? – murmuro el mayor besando aquella manita, mirando con amor perdido al motivo de su perdición, de su pecado.

Si Percy estaba en su San Mungo personal, Bill estaba en su Azkaban interno.

Y Percy era su eterno dementor.

Charlie beso las manos de su hermano con dulzura, mientras le veía tocar, eran hermosas sus sinfonías, era todo hermoso y por Merlín que estaba pecando.

Se alejó de solo pensar que podía lastimarlo, que estaba deseando un pecado, a su hermanito, ahora su inocente hermano que vivía en un mundo más allá de ellos.

Percy dejo de tocar y lo miro, con aquella mirada vacía y luego se levantó, al hacerlo dio dos pasos y cayo desmayado en sus brazos.

-¡Perce¡ - grito alzando alertando a Bill que estaba allí trayendo mercado a su madre y la familia que aún quedaba allí.

Bill bajo a pasos de gigante – ¿qué paso?- pregunto viendo desmayado a su pequeño en brazos de Charlie.

-No lo sé, estaba tocando y se desmayó- estaba preocupado y trataba a Percy como la más fina de las porcelanas, el mayor tomo con suavidad a su hermano y en un segundo las miradas azulinas de Charlie y Bill se cruzaron.

Bill entendió la preocupación de los ojos de Charlie, y Charlie pareció alcanzado por avada, entendió por que la falta de música cuando estaba Bill, en los ojos del mayor había preocupación, si pero también posesión.

Fue un segundo de comprensión por parte de ambos.

-suéltalo Bill- dijo Charlie sin soltar a Percy – yo lo subiré-

Bill sonrió mientras sus ojos se velaban, se oscurecían – suéltalo tú, Charlie porque… como veras, Percy es mío- dijo empujando a su hermano de una patada y agarrando a Percy contra su pecho.

-es... Nuestro hermano, Bill- le pidió sobándose el abdomen- no… no podemos hacer nada contra él, esta indefenso-

La risa de Bill se amplió- ¿recuerdas el campamento? Cuando Percy se enfermó y yo me quede cuidándole, tenía ocho años y yo trece, esa fue la primera vez que le hice mío- dijo dejando a su tentación en el sofá – lloro como una banshie cuando lo penetre- saco su varita - desde entonces Charlie, él ha sido mío- estaba confesándose, tal vez como una forma de exorcizar sus pecados de alguna forma- luego se vino Hogwarts y podía estar con él, cambiar su forma de vestir solo para que no lo miraran, siempre fue mío hasta llego esa perra de Audri- apretó su varita con fuerza empuñándola contra Charlie – ¡Lo enamoro! Se le metió por los ojos, ¡a su cama! Cuando él solo había sido mío, lo ensucio con su sucio cuerpo, quitándome algo que solo había sido mío – rio desquiciadamente – y luego, luego lo obligo a pedirle matrimonio… no podía permitirlo-

Charlie se echó para atrás, escuchando la demencia de Bill hasta lo último "_y luego, luego lo obligo a pedirle matrimonio… no podía permitirlo" _– William- le dijo serio levantándose, aún era un poco más alto que Bill- que significa que no podías permitirlo-

Bill sonrió y movió su varita –Crucio- grito haciendo caer a el cazador de Dragones – pues lo que significa, deje las pistas a unos estúpidos mortifagos y solo tenían que cruciar a Percy hasta enloquecerlo… eso paso con los Longbotton, pasaría igual con Perce… y luego me encargaría de esa puta de Audri, aunque aún no es el momento… lo supiste- se acercó a Charlie acariciándole el rostro con la punta de la varita – no sé como pero lo supiste-

Charlie le miro enojado y respirando erráticamente – Nunca... Toca… para ti- le escupió venenosamente – Jamás… puede que hayas querido que su cabeza quedara mal, pero recuerda a todos… hasta a ti… sabe que tú lo dañas… por eso jamás toca el piano contigo-

Recibió una patada en las costillas con fuerza – nunca digas eso, Jamás ¡PERCY ME AMA!

Charlie escupió en el suelo algo de sangre y soltó una carcajada – puedes matarme, cruciarme, pero puedo asegurarte que Percy jamás te amo… lo violaste, te obsesionaste con él... Pero Percy jamás pudo amarte y nunca lo hará, y jamás… nunca tocara las notas del piano para ti-

Bill se enojó golpeando Charlie con fuerza, rompiendo su boca y su nariz- lástima que jamás escucharas de nuevo las notas del piano- dijo viendo a Charlie y alzando la varita.

Perce se estaba levantando cuando vio como algo verde caía sobre Charlie y solo pudo gemir quedo viendo caer a su hermano a los pies de Bill.

-¡Ya estamos en casa Charlie! – grito Molly entrando con Arthur, Charlie se había quedado cuidando Percy mientras ellos iban de compras por el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

Escucharon las suaves notas del piano, y se acercaron, pero cuál no sería la sorpresa de ambos padres al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Charlie, mientras Percy tocaba el piano.

Había sido un asalto dijeron los aurores, habían entrado robado algunas cosas, matado a Charlie y violado al menor.

Molly estaba destrozada, Arthur pensó morir al ver a su hijo fallecido

Percy encinta del presunto violador.

Enterrar a Charlie fue doloroso y Percy solo pudo tocar esa noche, toda la noche por su hermano.

Bill se acerco a la sala de música de la madriguera y Percy dejo de tocar automáticamente – le dire a madre que quiero cuidarte en Egipto, alla nadie nos separa- susurro acercándose- Percy si me amas... toca para mí- le pidió besando su manita.

Más Percy solo se levantó y se fue al lugar donde Bill había asesinado a Charlie y puso un dedo en su boca meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"_pero Percy jamás pudo amarte y nunca lo hará, y jamás… nunca tocara las notas del piano para ti"_

Las palabras de Charlie resonaron en su cabeza, más no le importo, él tenía amor para los dos, para él y para Percy. Sonrió acercándose a su hermanito y besando sus bucles.

Los ojos de Bill cambiaron un poco y mostro algo de la esencia Lucana que Greyback había dejado en él, no le importaba, Percy siempre seria suyo y más con ese bebe, con ese cachorro que estaba en sus entrañas.

Después de todo, un lobo solo tiene una pareja y Percy era la suya, quisiera o no., así jamás pudiera escuchar de nuevo las notas del piano.


End file.
